Behind the Castle Walls, the Dungeon Hath Keep
by Yaoi's Consort
Summary: Collab of me and Seraphina Greene. Medieval AU. Buford is a knight for Queen Isabella. Baljeet is a prince, first in line for the throne. When Buford is captured, and the nobleman Phineas comes to save him, will the assassin-for-hire Ferb bring up old wounds? BuJeet, FerbIneas, DoofPerry, MonoCarl, VandAnce, so on and so forth, blah, blah, blah, parings and smut galore.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Behind Castle Walls, the Dungeon Hath Keep

Writer(s): Yaoi's Consort and Seraphina Greene

Summary: AU. Prince Baljeet has Sir Buford, the man he craves, in his dungeon. When Lord Phineas tries to free him, Baljeet's hired assassin is allowed to have him. Could conquest become more than lust?

Rating: M

Pairings: Buford/Baljeet (Baljeet is very dominant in this fic, except when it comes to lemonnyness. Then, he always bottoms. *Evil grin*), Ferb/Phineas, implied Isabella/Candace, possible Vanessa/Candace, possible Doofensmirtz/Perry

Genre: Romance

Warnings: First warning: YOU MIGHT NOT WANT TO READ THIS WHOLE LIST. IF YOU SEE SOMETHING THAT YOU DO NOT LIKE, PLEASE BE WARNED. WE DON'T DO ANYTHING SUBTLE. IF IT'S ON HERE, IT'S ON HERE BIG TIME. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. FLAMES WILL BE USED FOR PERSONAL LAUGHS AND EVEN MORE INSANE CHAPTERS! Yaoi (yuppers, let's start with the basics. BoyxBoy love, people, deal with it), step-brother incest (okay, I don't see what the big deal is here, people. Phineas and Ferb are not blood relatives, therefore, it is not incest. They think of themselves as best friends, not brothers, even though they often refer to each other as 'bro.'), disturbingly violent and gruesome scenes (yeah, I was pretty sure for quite some time that our story wouldn't have anything like this, but about the twentieth chapter, the story ran its course…so yes, there will be gruesome details and events, but they only happen in dream form, otherwise there wouldn't be much of a story beyond that point), bondage (and darlings, lots of it. Pretty much through one third of the fic, Buford is in chains, and Phineas is in chains almost as soon as he arrives. Not to mention Ferb thinks it's kinky to put Phineas in cloth bonds for that one scene…yeah, don't want to give too much away), white-leather gloves fetish (oh yeah, BIG one, Baljeet is wearing his smoking-hot sexy white-leather gloves almost constantly. It's a really nice touch and keeps us all on the edge of our horny seats), Lots of citrus fruity goodness, including plenty of oranges (a new term *officially coined* by Seraphina Greene and Yaoi's Consort, referring to smut that is not quite a lime, but definitely needs a definition), a significant amount of limes, as well as some fantastic lemons (it is, after all, rated M, people!), some lovely randomness presented and directed by yours truly, Seraphina Greene and Yaoi's Consort, and, 'not to put too fine a point on it,' as Doof loves to say, all of the following is/was/will happen. This is not, I repeat, NOT a negative feedback loop. This is a POSITIVE feedback loop, and the consequences of not understanding this are unhealthy. You've been warned. A/N: A negative feedback loop is as follows: A reader is reading. Reader is tired, reader sleeps. When reader no longer requires sleep, reader wakes and begins to read again. A positive feedback loop is as follows: An author writes a mind-boggling chapter. Reader reads mind-boggling chapter, and has nightmares. Reader writes a flame. Author reads flame, has idea for even more mind-boggling chapter. Reader reads new more mind-boggling chapter, has nightmares, writes flame, and this inspires another even MORE mind-boggling chapter, and the intensity increases with every time! MUWAAAAA-HAA-HAA-HAAAAAAAAA! END A/N. There are NO implied statements, so EXPECT the awesomeness! *Grins evilly*

Length:

Chapters:

Status: Incomplete

Characters Filed Under: Buford and Baljeet

Dedicated To: Anyone who's ever dared to reach beyond the denial that love is love, including (but not limited to) supporting (or committing, or considering) gay marriage (as well as gay relationships), loving your sexuality, and living as you are, who you are, without bothering to care what others may think.

Chapter 1:

Buford yawned and stretched—or tried to stretch, rather, for it was quite difficult in chains. Chains that were bound to his cell door. In the dungeon. Of Prince Baljeet's castle.

A realization ran through him. "Shit…"

Buford was a knight. Of the enemy. Instead of dying in battle with pride and dignity, he'd been kept alive as their prisoner in shame.

He had no idea what he was up against. He'd heard rumors, but nothing could shock him more than this.

Because as he tried to shift his weight to rid himself of the ache in his thighs, he found that it wasn't just his wrists that were bound, but also his ankles.

The best part was yet to come, however. The only way this could be more awkward (and it was,) would be if he weren't clothed. The thing was, he wasn't.

Prince Baljeet's family had always said that he messed with his prisoners too much, that he almost played with them. They said it should be more about meeting your demands, not toying with them.

If they thought that was bad though, he didn't want to see what they would think of this.

The others had simply been fun to watch as they begged. There hadn't been really anything to it otherwise. He'd gotten what he wanted in the end. Money, jewels, exotic spices, cloth, or art, perhaps.

But Sir Buford? From him he wanted something more. Much, much more. Even Queen Isabella, who he'd been knighted to protect, wouldn't be able to save him now.

Sir Buford, or just Buford, as he thought seemed to fit him at the moment since he was currently in possession of neither armor nor sword, was in a half-sleep of sorts when he felt someone slip out of the shadows, slide their hand through the bars of his cell, and ghost their gloved hand across his bare, taut chest.

He opened his eyes blearily and gasped softly as he felt those fingers brush against one of his nipples.

"Who—who're—" Buford sputtered, shocked. "Who are you? Come into the light." When the unseen stranger stayed where he was, he added gruffly, "Please."

"Well, well, well." The stranger smirked from the darkness, the glint of his eyes and perfectly white teeth all that could be seen. "Someone has finally learned some manners."

When the stranger stepped into the light, Buford felt all of his breath leave his lungs. " 'Jeet. Long time no see." Was all he managed to say before his world turned upside down and everything he thought he knew about his childhood friend uprooted and inverted to stand on its head.

A/N:

Yaoi's Consort (YC): This is Yaoi's Consort, brining you some B2 goodness! This'll be the 1st fic posted even though I have 1 finished and another in progress, but that's because I lost my flash drive. *Sad face*. This story was made in collaboration with Seraphina Greene—

Seraphina Greene (SG): Hiya everybody! *Smiles happily and waves dramatically as if to a crowd of amazed fans*

YC: …Anyways…

SG: 'Anyways' is not a word, Yaoi's Consort…

YC: Who cares?! *Calms Down* Anyway…

SG: *Cuts in* I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story that I wrote!

YC: I wrote this too! I did all of the nummy scenes!

SG: *Glares heatedly at her*

YC: Oh, fine. Most of them. But it is our story.

SG: Whatever. I did write this chapter, so therefore I made sure that it ever happened at all!

YC: Fine. Next story, I come up with the plot bunnies!

SG: Ah, yes…but the majestic pegacorns belong to none other than moi! *She dramatically waves her hand to refer to herself*

YC: Then I'm queen of the platypi.

SG: NO! NO! NO, no, no. Everyone knows that's wrong. I've actually been to Danville to meet Perry the Platypus. Have you? I think not. It's in the story 'Sera Stops In,' which is—

YC: —On your channel, yeah, yeah, we all know. Now shut up and write.

SG: Write WHAT? We're already done with the—

YC: *She glares critically at her*

SG: —oops…sowwy…besides, if I can't promote myself, who will?

YC: Me, myself and I. Now go make some plot bunnies!

Chapter 2 Promo: Baljeet has a talk with Buford, and things get a little heated up when Baljeet accuses him of not just enjoying the temptation of the enemy, but treason as well. ORANGE AHEAD.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Hello, Buford," Baljeet said, keys jangling in his gloved hand. "It is nice to see that you are finally awake. I hope you find your accommodations…suitable."

"Like hell!" Buford roared, his chains clinking and squealing in protest as his thick muscles bunched and strained to escape from the one thing keeping him from jumping on the slight prince. In joy or in anger, he didn't know.

Prince Baljeet watched passively as the knight thrashed in his chains, unlocking the cell door and stepping inside, the door clanging as he shut it behind him. Buford had ceased struggling, a sheen of sweat covering his bulky body. Instead, he chose to stare heatedly at the young royal, the emotion carried in the young royal, the motion carried in them harsh and fierce, but yet puzzled and intrigued the almond-skinned young man, causing him to shiver through his thick robe, not from a chill, oh no, it was summer in this country; he was aroused. Those deep-set eyes, boring into him, stripping him of his title and his inhibitions, staring into his soul, his self, his entire being. It both infuriated him and made him want to act like a shy young peasant girl. He smirked; now those eyes were his, that muscular body was his, that strong, dependable soul was his.

Mine, he thought, all mine.

Buford shifted uncomfortably as Baljeet slowly approached him, the soft leather of his shoes almost soundless on the stone floor, the darkness swallowing any sound they might've made.

Absentmindedly, he trailed his fingers across the powerful body, restrained for his entertainment.

"I think I will savor you for a while," he mused out loud, "there is no reason for me to go right to the main course."

"What the hell are you—mph!" Buford's eyes widened as he felt something collide with his mouth. Something hot and wet brushed against his lips, and he parted them unconsciously. The appendage slipped into his mouth, plundering it thoroughly and mapping out every curve and dip.

The sinful lips left his with a gasp, and he panted for air, eyes falling closed, but snapping open as he felt smooth-leather-clothed fingers grasp his chin, forcing him to meet eyes with his captor. His eyes widened further at the sight revealed to him.

Baljeet was staring at him intensely, his cheeks darkened from arousal, his small, full lips open and panting. Buford felt his breath hitch. The exotic prince was beautiful.

Baljeet smirked. Finally he had been able to indulge in his forbidden fruit, and no one would be any the wiser! He had instructed the guard to take a night off, and his parents were off negotiating treaties and the like. He had even managed to evade his bodyguard-like pet, Bartholomew, who followed him everywhere!

And now, he thought, time for my second course of hors d'oeuvres.

"Now," he thought aloud, "what has been going on down here?"

Buford's eyes widened as he felt soft white-leather gloves surround his arousal. He moaned and bucked his hips, trying to get more of the delicious friction. Dimly, he heard something that caused his blood to run cold, and his face to pale.

"For a knight who as pledged himself to his queen, it seems that his body is pledging itself to her enemy. Quite an act of subordination and treason, do you not agree?"

"An act…of treason?" he panted out, still painfully hard and encased in Baljeet's hand. "I am not a traitor to my queen!"

Baljeet's eyes narrowed, flashing dangerously, and smirked again. "Really? Your body speaks differently." He gave the thick length in his hand a harsh yank, causing Buford to bite his lip to keep back the groan he was about to release. "In fact, it would appear that you enjoy being as fickle as a peasant youth."

"You're…wrong!" Buford struggled to grunt out, drawing blood as he bit his lip harder to keep from moaning wantonly as his cock was continually abused. A few minutes later, he shivered, releasing into the pristine white-leather gloves.

"Hmph. You have yet to earn the right—" he removed his gloves and extracted another pair from his pocket, putting them on his hands with a flourish, "—to be touched by my bare hands." He walked out, the metal door clanging shut behind him, echoing through the chamber.

Buford licked his suddenly dry lip. It looked like he'd be here a while.

Wait for me my queen, he pleaded in his thoughts, Wait for me.

A/N:

SG: And now we're back with chapter two! Did you enjoy our little wait? This was written by my lovely co-writer, Yaoi's Consort, who—

YC: —I, of course, came up with this marvelous idea.

SG: Hey! I was right in the middle of my intro! And it was me who came up with the story idea!

YC: Well, this is my chapter! So buzz off and start writing Chapter 3.

SG: But Chapter 3's already fini—

YC: *covers her mouth* Shh! They don't know that! Go sit in the corner of shame!

SG:—Mmph! *removes the hand from her mouth* Fine… *runs off, but then ducks back in* Don't forget to press that button!

YC: GO. AWAY! *Pokes her with a stick 'til she goes into the corner* *Calms down, then turns to speak to the readers* Don't forget to review! If you don't, we won't update and you'll be left hanging forever!

Chapter 3 Promo: After drinking some water that Baljeet had spiked with an aphrodisiac, Buford has some…ehem, interesting dreams. ORANGE/LIME AHEAD!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

YC: Yes, we're back! But there's finally going to be some background info, curtsey of Miss Greene.

SG: Yeah…and since I haven't been…dabbling in reading other people's lemons/limes lately, I am a little rusty. Just roll with me on the following chapter, people. (not that you care any, you're practically getting free porn from what we're churning out here, if not from me, then definitely from Yaoi's Consort, I mean her shit is fabulous)

YC: True enough. Wait—how'd you escape the corner?!

SG: Agent P let me out. It seemed only fair to let me out after a chapter. Besides I need to commentate on my—sorry, our story.

YC: Wha?! But I had Doofensmirtz guarding that door with his—oh.

SG: Smooth. Everyone knows Agent P could escape and/or defeat Doof with his eyes closed and his hands tied behind his back.

YC: Platypi don't have hands!

SG: Paws, then. You know what I mean, damn it!

YC: Yeah, but I just like to piss you off.

SG: Now YOU get to go in the corner. *Shoves her off in the general direction and steals her seat, since the chair she had before disappeared when she went off to the corner in the first place*

YC: But I don't WANNA in da cownah.

SG: I said go, so GO! *shakes her fist rather threateningly in her direction*

YC: No! Cownah BAD!

SG: I'll give you a cookie if you go…

YC: …Wat kinda cookie?

SG: Those special peanut butter cookies with Hershey's kisses in the middle… *Her voice drops to a coo as if she's talking to a young child*

YC: Okay! *Skips off to the corner*

SG: On that note, feel free to enjoy the following chapter. Until next time! And remember: REVIEW. Otherwise, we won't update at all, and you'll never get to enjoy the lemony fabulousness that we have planned for you! You've been warned.

Chapter 3:

Buford struggled to think clearly as the blood pounded heavily in his head, proving that he was still alive, knowing that it had drained from his face to go…other places.

He wasn't sure what was worse: the fact that he'd nearly broken the knight's first code of honor, or the fact that he let his disorientation get the best of him.

They'd grown up together, before the rivalries and wars began.

No one could tell how it started, but the two kingdoms had drawn their lines, and they had ended up on opposite sides of the boundary.

Baljeet, of course, had always been royal, just as he had always been slated for knighthood, but the two kingdoms up until then had always been allies.

He never thought it would come to this. He'd expected to die in battle and then Baljeet would marry and rule, or better yet, the wars would end before anything could go wrong and life would go back to the way it used to be, the two of them as just simply friends.

Now, he wasn't quite sure what he was. He wasn't sure if the prince's tactics were to torture him in this manner until he talked, or if he was merely being used as a plaything—not even useful to get information from.

"Drink." His thoughts were interrupted by the guard thrusting a bag of water through the bars to his lips. "Prince Baljeet's orders." When he refused to comply, the guard continued. "Just drink the damn thing, alright? Nobody else gets extra."

Buford inwardly sighed, but acquiesced nonetheless.

The guard left quickly, and Buford became incredibly woozy.

There must have been something 'Jeet requested to be put in my water, Buford thought angrily.

It was the last thought he had before the intoxicating dreams completely and overwhelmingly enveloped him.

White-leather gloves ghosted across his back. Even though he couldn't see them, he knew whose they were. His hands tightened on the restraints, the well-defined muscles in his arms contracting powerfully, and the fine line between desire and duty became both vague and twisted, time itself fraying at the edges.

He struggled against the touch as they teased the skin at every curve and dip of the sensitive muscles on his back, and soon it wasn't just leather-swathed fingers on his skin, but also wet-hot open-mouthed kisses and a slick, well-controlled tongue.

Buford bit his lip as he tried to suppress a moan.

Then those fingers came around his torso to tweak each of the nipples once, trace his well-toned chest, and enclose his cock in soft, white leather.

The man behind him pressed his body up against Buford's, his bare chest brushing enticingly against his back, the man's small pink nipples hardening at the friction.

The cloth of the man's trousers did nothing to hide his erect cock, but served as an important barrier between them.

As the man teased Buford's cock with his still-leather-swathed hands, he began to awaken other sensations in him by rubbing his cock—still covered by his trousers—in the crack of his ass.

Buford squirmed, trying to resist temptation, until he felt that heavy breathing on his throat and in his ear.

"Give in just this once, Buford. No one has to know."

With that, he released everything he'd been holding back, and came in the man's gorgeous white-leather gloves.

Buford awoke with his head sagging and his breath coming in gasps.

He nearly paled at the memory of the dream. It seemed so wrong.

He was interrupted by a chuckle from outside his cell.

Lifting his head as best he could, he blinked to clear away all lingering sleep.

"Hhmm," Baljeet smirked at him through the bars, his face pressed close, "It appears I was not the only one having interesting dreams."

Buford nearly choked when he realized that the cum on the prince's formerly pristine white gloves was likely his own.

Chapter 4 Promo: Baljeet's recollection, with some serious LIME, and a plot to make Buford his own.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

It had taken all Baljeet's restraint not to take the man today. Riding him would've been wonderful, but it was not suitable for a prince to pleasure himself with a knight, and the wall was thickened by the fact that it was an enemy knight he was lusting after. Grinding into him, feeling his skin through his gloves, had been nirvana.

But he was also a prisoner, and had to be treated as such. The aphrodisiac sleeping drug he'd instructed the guard to slip into the water worked quite well, though.

Baljeet was a prince. Of this, he was constantly reminded by his servants and slaves, lesser nobles and constables, all beneath him. He had a harem, and they would be all over him like bitches in heat if he snapped his fingers or even so much as just glanced in their direction.

He wasn't a virgin, far from it, in fact. He had done everything; his experience in the field was expansive. Women, all three ways: anal, oral, vaginal. Men, in all the ways it could be done. Submissive, dominant, and all that was in between. He'd even tried out an orgy in a cheap pleasure house once. He'd gone incognito, of course; the prince being seen in such a place would bring disaster to his reputation as 'kind, charitable, and understanding.'

He smirked. Of, if only they knew what he did when the mask came off.

He glanced down at his gloves; he had yet to change out of the ones he'd used earlier to pleasure his captive, the viscous liquid blending with the bleached calf's skin. His gloves never came off, and only did so briefly while he was bathing or changing into another pair.

Lately, his harem hadn't been nearly enough. It didn't satisfy him anymore, to see them attempting to pleasure him and failing. He'd remained soft, even though skillful ministrations normally had him hard and reaching release in just a few minutes.

He'd realized he hungered after something more. Or more specifically, someone. He yearned for someone who would fight back, who wouldn't simply submit to him. He wanted a challenge.

And Buford supplied that. He was still malleable and moldable, while restrained and/or drugged. But Baljeet planned to adjust that plan a bit. Release him from the dungeon and let him live in the castle, yes, but with a price; he would have to wear a collar and do everything Baljeet asked him to do.

He shivered in anticipation, his body awakening at the thought. But not yet. He would take it slowly. Loosen the chains, maybe get rid of them all together. Extra portions, better clothing, maybe. News from what was going on outside.

He brought his cum-soaked glove to his nose, and sniffed it. A masculine scent, dangerous, dominant, and aggressive. Baljeet moaned at the sensations the scent gave his body, his trousers tightening.

He stripped; going and torturing his captive again so soon after his last session would leave him too weak, and Baljeet wanted none of that. Still smelling the glove, the overpowering scent wafting up to his nose, invigorating and exciting him. With his other hand, he grasped his arousal, whimpering at the sensation of leather on the heated flesh. He began to tease himself, rubbing along the slit and fondling his balls, the smell of cum still assaulting his nose.

Tentively, his tongue darted out, licking the viscous fluid off the leather. He moaned and began to pump himself harder at the flavor; sweet, but bitter, with a hint of spiciness.

He began to suck on the glove, licking and moaning, his strokes and his breathing becoming erratic.

He cried out, a whimpering scream of pleasure, as he came, and rode out the violent orgasm.

Eventually, his breathing evened out, and he went to the bathroom to clean himself up.

He changed into some new clothes, staring at himself in the mirror, and changed into a new pair of gloves. He smirked to himself. Now to put my plan into motion.

A/N:

SG: And…welcome back! You seem to be enjoying our little show here, so I thought I'd stop our little 'performance' before things…got out of hand. *She ducks in order to avoid the various objects thrown at her* *She then picks up one of these objects and glares at the readers* Really? A toaster oven?! Whatever happened to rotten fruits and vegetables?!

YC: Toaster ovens can be preheated and fire toast and pop tarts.

SG: Lovely. So…as it appears that Yaoi's Consort is currently unavailable due to a coffee high, I will now aks our lovely readers to review. You know you want to! So just press that button and drop us a line! *Smiles cheesily*

YC: Peanut butter sugar cookies and chocolate rainbows and pegacorns!

SG: HEY! How did you get out of the corner? Go back in!

YC: NO!

SG: I'll give you another cookie…

YC: YAY! *Skips back to the corner*

SG:*Is seen updating the security system around the majestic all-powerful corner* *Turns back, sits down in the chair, and turns to the readers to comment* Oh…'kay then. Have a nice day…?

Chapter 5 Promo: Baljeet's plan is put into action, and he invites Buford to his quarters, the prince bent on the belief that the knight would never refuse him. ORANGE/ALMOST LIME AHEAD!


End file.
